TBF 1: A new place
by Jar0dfriends
Summary: Two Best Friends, Octavian and Pixel Rush enter Pony Ville and are caught up in the rush of the town, but one night, something mysterious happens. Can they solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Octavian

"Celestia-Dammit!" I was wide awake. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked, walking shakily out of my room. "Octavian, I screwed up again!" Pixel Rush yelled. I walked downstairs and found him on his back in the kitchen. He was a gray stallion and was just learning how to fly, just like how I was learning how to use my magic. We had just moved to Pony Ville a few days prior and were getting used to life without our parents. He flapped his wings and landed on his hooves. "So immature," I said, smiling. He was gray with a dirty blond mane, red eyes, and was always wearing a beanie over his head. "I prefer to use my magic in a normal way, I said, picking up a flower vase her had destroyed when he did whatever the hell he did while I was asleep. I walked into my bathroom and looked in a mirror, using my magic to comb my red, pink, and blue hair into perfection. Next, I walked outside, leaving Pixel Rush to do any pegasi stunt he wanted.

Outside, I found many others walking around town. I spotted a lavender unicorn nearby, so I approached her and asked, "Hey, excuse me ummm," I couldn't manage words. She was cute, and the sight of her made my mouth dry. "Hello there," she said, smiling. I blushed, making her blush too. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm new here. Me and my best friend have been living in our house and not getting acquainted with anyone for the past few days," I said. "You looked like a nice person, so I wanted to ask and see if you knew some places around or something." She thought for a couple of seconds. "Well, there's quite a few places to explore and lots of people to meet, so how about I come over to your house tonight," she said. "Yeah, that sounds quite good," I said. I turned around, then ran up and asked, "What's your name?" She turned around. "Oh, right. How could I have been so rude? My name is Twilight Sparkle," she said smiling. "My name's Octavian," I said. "Because I have eight colors on my body. She smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you tonight," she said.

I gave her some directions to my house and walked back to my house. "Pixel Rush, come here!" I yelled. In a split-second, her was right before me. "Yeeeees?" he asked. "A lavender mare will be coming over tonight to tell us a bit more about Pony Ville," I said. "So why the hell did you call me? I was _eating."_ Eating meant a lot to Pixel Rush, so I told him to keep eating if he was hungry, but I had plans for that night. I needed to clean up the house. I walked into Pixel Rush's room, where he was eating, and saw the mess of wrappers and clothes on his floor. "What in the name of Celestia..." He turned to me, holding up a cookie. "Do you want some?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Pixel Rush

Octavian ended up kicking me out until Twilight showed up, leaving me stuck in a town I didn't know. I decided to do my favorite- nuts, screwed up; fourth favorite thing ever: Take flight. I flapped my wings and soared as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. Suddenly, I was thrown off balance. Someone even faster passed me by, but I wouldn't let them have it. There were rainbows coming out their ass, but I had something better: Pixels. I zoomed forward, keeping my body as straight at I could to gain speed. After a few seconds, I was flying right beside my passer. She was a cyan mare, with a rainbow mane, and was flying pretty damn fast. "Wow, you're good if you can catch up to me!" she yelled over the intense noise of wind. "Easy," I yelled, laying on my back and letting my wings carry me. We were going fast! I laughed at her expression and got back into my flight stance, staring down a mountain that I was heading for at a super-sonic speed. The mare stopped speeding and sat there, wondering why I was about to commit suicide. But I wasn't. The mountain was yards away. Feet. Inches. At the last second, I soared upwards onto a cloud. I turned and saw the mare flying up to me, gasping. "I'm the fastest in Pony Ville," she said. "Well, you were in front of me for a few seconds," I said, smiling. "What's your name," she asked. "Pixel Rush," I said. She laughed. "So stupid." "Yours?" I asked. "Rainbow Dash." "Well, rainbow dash, are you single?" "Yes," she nodded, blushing. "Well, you should go get a boyfriend, now that you're not the fastest, because I doubt you'll be focusing on this so much," I said. She laughed and shook her head. "I'ma go get some food. You coming?" I asked. "No, I think I'll go to my house and destroy my 'World's Fastest' Trophy," she said, floating. I laughed. "Bye!" I yelled, before falling off the cloud. I flapped my wings and went into town for food.

After eating, the sun went down, so I went back to my house at the same time I saw a lavender unicorn that fit the description of Twilight, and a light brown earthly mare with a black mane. Her cutie mark was a chocolate bar. I snuck up behind them and yelled out, "BLAUGGHH!" They both flinched then saw me. "Who are you?" Twilight asked. "Oh, I'm Pixel Rush, Octavian's best friend," I said. "What are you doing out here," the other mare asked. "Oh, Octavian locked me out," I said. Twilight frowned. "That sounds mean," she said. "My name's Twilight Sparkle, and her name-" she paused and pointed to the other mare- "... is Milk Chocolate." I walked between the two and knocked on the door. Octavian quickly answered the door, then heard the conversation. "Oh, come in, guys," Octavian said. We all walked in. "Pixel Rush, can you come with me, please?" he asked. I followed him down into our basement, where the lights were off. "Octavian, turn the lights on," I said. "Shut up," he replied. Just as I was about to yell at him, his horn glowed. I was slammed into a chair. Suddenly my arms were pinned, and I was muzzled. "Mpphh," I grunted, but it was no use. "You two have a fun time," he said, shutting the door. I then heard someone else grunt, and turned. Through the darkness, I saw... Octavian? He was tied to a chair just like me. He looked at me and shook his head. We both started grunting at each other before struggling in our bonds for a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Pixel Rush

After a couple minutes of struggling, I realized: My wings. I flapped my wings and floated off the ground. The chair I sat in was quite heavy, but it was manageable. I flew forward and crashed through the door, leaving Octavian behind. The crash hurt. There were splinters, and I lost energy. I quit flying, and my chair slammed against the floor. "What in the name of Celestia was that?!" I heard Twilight yell. "Let me see," the fake Octavian said, running. He saw me. "MPPPHHH!" I grunted. "It's nothing, girls. You just stay at the diner table," he said, scared. I tried to fly again, but only got a few inches off the ground before landing with a thud. "Octavian, it sounds like something wrong, do you need my help?" she asked. "No, that won't be necessary," he said. His horn began to glow. "MPPPPHHHH!" I grunted again. I used all my might, then sped down the hall, crashing into the kitchen table, where Twilight and Milk Chocolate were sitting. Twilight screamed. "What the..." She used her magic and freed me. "That's not Octavian," I said. "He's a faker!" "What do you mean?" Milk Chocolate asked. "He's like a... a shape-shifter or something!" I yelled. I dragged Twilight and Milk Chocolate into my basement, where Octavian was sitting in a chair, muzzled and tied up. "Is this a paradox?" Twilight asked. "Changeling," Milk Chocolate replied. We walked back into my house, and I saw this weird creature. Green and yellow eyes, long dark green hair, sharp teeth, and lots of hole in its skin. "Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight yelled. "I will get revenge!" Queen Chrysalis yelled before running away. "Who's Queen Chrysalis?" I asked.

Octavian

The next day, we threw a welcome party, and Twilight invited some of her friends. Twilight introduced them all to us, and we had the fun of our lives...


End file.
